1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an aluminum (Al)-doped charge trap layer, a non-volatile memory device having and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device that uses conventional silicon nano dots as a charge trap layer may have unstable retention characteristics. Also, in the non-volatile memory device that uses conventional silicon nano dots as the charge trap layer, the conventional silicon nano dots may be formed by annealing a silicon rich oxide film at a relatively high temperature. However, when the silicon rich oxide film is annealed at a relatively high temperature, a tunneling film of the non-volatile memory device may be degraded by the diffusion of silicon.